As compared with traditional cathode ray tube display devices, flat panel display devices have the merits of being light and thin, low driving voltage, flicker-free, no dithering, long service life, and so on; and flat panel display devices are classified into active light-emitting display devices and passive light-emitting display devices. For example, Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) are a kind of passive light-emitting display devices. As they have the merits of stable picture, lifelike images, irradiation eliminating, space saving, energy consumption saving and so on, they have been widely applied to televisions, cell phones, display devices and other electronic products, and have played a leading role in the field of planar display.
A liquid crystal display device mainly includes a liquid crystal display panel and driving devices for driving the liquid crystal display panel; and the liquid crystal display panel mainly includes a first substrate and a second substrate that are disposed oppositely. In general, the first substrate and the second substrate are an array substrate and a color filter substrate, respectively, and the array substrate includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines that are arranged in a crisscross pattern. Pixel units are defined by the data lines and the gate lines one after another. The driving devices include a gate driving circuit for outputting a scan signal to a gate line and a source driving circuit for outputting a data signal to a data line.
In order to reduce the total size and manufacturing cost of a liquid crystal display device, a GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology and a bilateral drive display technology get more and more attention. The GOA technology refers to such a process technology that a gate driving circuit is produced on an array substrate directly to replace a driving chip made by an externally bonded silicon slice; with the application of GOA technology, it is possible that procedures of the production process are decreased, the process cost of products is reduced, and integration level of the liquid crystal display panel is enhanced. The bilateral drive display refers to the case where all of pixel units in two adjacent columns share one data line, so that the number of data lines is decreased; pixel units in the same row are connected to two gate lines adjacent to each other, respectively, and gate driving circuits for supplying two scan signals that differ from each other to two gate lines are provided on two sides of an array substrate.
In the producing process of an array substrate, it is necessary for it to undergo many detecting processes, and gate-line disconnection detection is one of them. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when a bilateral display device is subjected to gate-line disconnection detection, in view of the fact that a short-circuited structure is contained on each of two sides of an array substrate, that is, both ends of each gate line 2 are connected to a first detection line 11 and a second detection line 12 on two sides of the array substrate, respectively, so as to form the short-circuited structure, gate disconnection cannot be detected by a gate-line disconnection detecting method in prior art. As specifically illustrated in FIG. 1, the gate-line disconnection detecting method in prior art is that, corresponding ones of signal transmitting/receiving units are provided at two ends of a gate line to be detected, respectively, and each of the signal transmitting/receiving units not only can transmit test signals, but also can receive test signals. In the disconnection detecting process of a gate line to be detected, supposing that one signal transmitting/receiving unit transmits a test signal (e.g., a first signal transmitting/receiving unit 41 in the figure transmits a test signal), even though the gate line to be detected is broken off, owing to existence of the above short-circuited structure, the test signal will be transferred to a second signal transmitting/receiving unit 42 through a gate line adjacent to the gate line to be detected, leading to incapability of detecting disconnection of the gate line.